


Remember Ameranthine

by CannibalKats



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Multi, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalKats/pseuds/CannibalKats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Justice contained and the Chantry satisfied, Anders and Nevaeh prepare to leave Skyhold.  They reminisce about their time in Ameranthine.  Nevaeh mentions her relationship with Isabela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Ameranthine

            She watched Leliana and Anders from the doorway of her small room above Skyholds Garden. Everything had been finalize. Anders was pardoned, Victoria had placed the blame on Justice and Anders was the poster boy for succesful abomination reversal. It was a lie of course but politically relevent. The rite of tranquility's reversal was public knowledge now, and mages petitioned for their tranquil friends to be restored.

            Anders was now a chantry success story. She tried not to scoff while he read the notice outloud. Nevaeh had first hand experiance with the process of seperating a mage and demon, she knew it could be done and she understood the spin being put on Anders story but it still rubbed her wrong. Justice hadn't been seperated. Justice was contained but contained within Anders. Cole had confirmed and even brought Justice out but now he was dorment, like Wynne's spirit of Faith.

            Anders touched Leliana's shoulder, smiling in the late afternoon sunlight. The old Anders emerging from the shell of the sullen man she'd found in a cave a month ago. Her eyes lingered on Leliana, hood pulled back the light playing like fire on her hair. She didn't smile easily anymore, or sing around the fire. Nev found herself wondering why she'd never found herself in bed with the pretty bard years ago.

            The truth was the pretty woman on the mission from her god had seemed so childlike. Not that Alistair had been mature, Leliana's cheerfulness and belief in her maker given duty had always read as childish niavte to Nevaeh. She watched her friend, hardened by duty and time, while she avoided Anders casual flirting. Angling her body away from the man who leaned in to read over her shoulder.

            She remembered a Leliana who leaned into every conversation, every touch. She tried to imagine a different life, chaste kisses by the fire, light fingers in her hair. How different they might have been now if she hadn't turned her down so many years ago.

            "So," Anders called to her when the spymaster had made her decent back to the garden.

            "Freedom?" she ventured joining him. They made their way to the ramparts by the mage tower to watch the sunset.

            "Sort of," he shrugged. "I have to meet with a mage in Val Royaeu every few months and verify that Justice is still contained. They'll resupply the elixer then."

            She shook her head. "Dagna and I designed it, do they think I gave them the only copy of our notes? Do they think Dagna did?"

            He laughed. "Do you think _Sister Nightengale_ , couldn't get her sneaky bard hands on your copies?"

            Nevaeh blushed. How many times had Leliana come to see her, she'd probably stolen them herself. "Fuck."

            "It's ok, Nev. I'd take being prodded at by Orlesians over tranquility any day."

            "Have you talked to Varric?" She hadn't wanted to bring it up but she needed to know. The dwarf was skilled at steering the conversation away from Kirkwall, and Anders.

            "He said Amaranthine has sent a lot of support." Anders turned to watch the sinking sun and she regretted bringing it up.

            "Some of the survivors of the Darkspawn siege went to council the Kirkwall casualties, help rebuild lowtown. Voldrick went too, helping to open up Darktown a bit, make it less of a slum."

            "Kirkwall," he sighed, "Varric, they both just need time now."

            She leaned on the railing, wished she hadn't brought it up. Merril had left already, so had Morrigan and Keiran, Isabela had been talking about leaving too. Time had stopped in Skyhold for just a little while, and brought all her favorite people together, but the clock was ticking again. Soon she would have to move on too. Would Anders be with her? Birds of prey swooped on the mountainside. His hand covered hers, and he snaked the other one around and settled it on her hip, his cheek rested against her temple.

            "So what do we do now?" His stubbled chin moved against her face and she let herself sink into him, remembering Vigils keep.

            "What do you want to do?"

            His hand traveled from her hip, under the hem of her loose tunic. His fingers danced across her soft belly and across the cup of her brazier, dallying briefly on her nipple and then cupping her breast. She let of a sharp gasp and he dropped his mouth to her ear. "I can think of a couple things."

            She glanced around. No one patrolled this part of the wall, and the mages tower was empty this time of evening, everyone taking dinner in the main hall or tavern. He ran a string of soft kisses down her neck and across her shoulder. They were deep in the shadow of the tower. "Do you remember the time on the wall in Ameranthine?"

            "You mean when we were supposed to be looking for the smugglers cache?" He teased.

            "There are less distractions here." She turned her head to look at him and caught his mouth in a kiss. Her tongue teasing past his teeth, intertwining with his like a dance you couldn't forget. His other hand slid under her shirt..

            "You're serious?" He hissed breaking away from her kiss.

            She reached out and cupped his ass and crushed his hips against her, he groaned. "We don't have to," she said earnestly. She let go of him and he removed his hands from her shirt. "I mean I thought this is what you meant but if you don't want to..."

            She was cut off by his hands on her hips, tugging at the material of her skirt, gradually tugging the hem higher. She glanced behind her, his amber eyes hooded and turned down watching the fabric raising to reveal her dark, round ass. She heard his breath hitch and the corners of his mouth twitched upward. His eyes flicked upwards to catch hers.

            "You still don't wear small clothes?"

            She blushed and shrugged her shoulders. A calloused hand traced the shape of her ass before sliding under the loose fabric of her skirt that hung forward. She braced herself against the railing while his fingers explored the curls between her thighs, parting her lips and circling her clit. Her mouth fell open and she let out a sigh that was almost a whine.

            Anders pressed his long body against her. His hard length trapped against her ass, his lips brushed her ear. "Do you think about us sometimes," he asked, his voice low, "when you touch yourself?"

            She squirmed while his fingers worked her, rolling her hips against his hand. "I think about a lot of things," she said trying to be flippant, but it came out as more of a whine.

            He straitened, fingers still moving in her heat and slapped her firmly on the ass. The sound echoed as he closed the distance between their bodies and she heard him mumble "Shit." His fingers stilled and she suppressed a giggle into a snort.

            She pressed her ass against his erection, rolling her hips against it and her mound into his hand when she was sure no one would investigate. He placed another kisses against her neck, hurried teeth pressed against her skin and she let out a low moan.

            "Tell me what you think about," he growled. His hand between them fumbling with the buttons on his trousers.

            "I think about my legs over strong shoulders," she glanced back at him. she could feel his hand bump her ass while he worked himself along with her. She felt a little bad for teasing him. "Delicate fingers teasing my nipples," His hand withdrew from between her legs and she suppressed a whine. "Brown eyes watching from between my thighs." His hands were on her hips now, his cock rubbed against her ass. "Isabela's tongue on my clit."

            Another slap pressed hard on her ass, this one more controlled, quieter.   His tip poised to enter her he leaned over her shoulder and whispered "Would you rather I go then?"

            She glanced back, his amber eyes glittered playfully in the waning sunlight. He was smiling and she pressed back urging him to enter her. "Maybe when we're done here, if you're into that. You could show me the lightening trick."

            He plunged into her, catching her laughing mouth in a kiss as he thrust, hard and fast into her. She turned from the kiss to better brace herself against the wall, while he whispered her name into her hair like a prayer. No time for finesse he reached around under her skirt, fingers teasing her clit as he worked inside her, his other arm snaked around her waist to hold her when he knees bucked with her orgasm, his following close behind.

            He leaned on her, his face buried in soft white curls and they tucked themselves back into their clothing chuckling at one another like teenagers.

            "Do you really think about Isabela?" He asked quietly. "Were you being serious?"

            She nodded. "And if you behave yourself maybe we'll let you play with us some day."

 


End file.
